Ancestralidade
by dajavi
Summary: Todos querem um pedaço de mim, nunca passei por algo desse tipo, é assustador, isso não pode continuar por mais tempo... Pensava Harry, mal sabia ele que era apenas o inicio de uma nova vida.
1. Chapter 1

** Ancestralidade**

Adivertências: yaoi, mprg.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e Sex Pistols/ Love Pistols não pertencem a mim e sim a seus autores J K Rowling e Tarako Kotobuki

Capítulo 1

Em pensar que se Dumbledore não tivesse me dito quando morri junto com a horcruxes, que o dono oficial das três relíquias da morte tem permissão de retornar a vida uma única vez (capa da invisibilidade direito de herança ultimo descendente da linhagem de Ignoto Peverell; anel shytherin com a pedra da ressurreição direito a herança através de conquista sendo Tom Riddle Salazar o ultimo descendente de Cadmo Peverell , derrotando na infância; varinha das varinhas Antioco Peverell não deixou descendentes direito de conquista tomando a varinha de Draco. Depois de usadas seus poderes cessariam), tudo estaria perdido.

Agora após o fim de Voldemort, eu finalmente me encontrei livre, só queria viajar um pouco e conhecer o mundo mas para **O famoso Harry Potter, O campeão da luz** é impossível, todas as pessoas ao redor desejam me ver, falar comigo, tocar, afagar, apertar, beliscar e mais uma infinidades de coisas com que é melhor nem pensar. Mas tenho certeza, há algo errado, profundamente errado, eu sinto dentro de mim literalmente. Tudo parecia normal nos primeiros meses, apenas uma coisa passageira apesar de até meus amigos homens estarem dando em cima de mim, os desafetos me bajulando e estranhos se aproximando, achei que fosse algo relacionado somente aos bruxos, ledo engano, ao sair para o mundo normal, até os trouxas não me deixam em paz e eles não sabem sobre a queda das forças da escuridão.

Fui ao St. Mugus e realizados uma bateria de exames, disseram sobre que não havia nada errado era somente a vinda da herança magica com a maior idade (primeiro expansão do núcleo magica de 10 a 12 anos, segundo vinda de herança: poderes de linhagens 16 a 20 anos) mas não souberam explicar o desenvolvimento especifico no meu caso.

O Gringotes foi minha próxima parada, procurando dentro dos cofres Potter, senti uma energia estranha me chamando, encontrei um pergaminho antigo descrevendo a herança: Madararui.

Ordenado pelo nível de força.

Homem-peixe: Sereia.

Retrogrado: onde a herança veio do ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta tataravó quando todos antes o eram Enjinn. Juntos retrogrado e sereia somam 1%.

Olho-de-serpente: Jyanome 3%

Dragão-da-chuva: Mizuchi 3%

Urso-carvalho: Kumakashi 3%

Felino-feiticeiro: Nekomata 3%

Divindade-canina: Inujininn 15%

Homem-macaco: Enjinn 70%

Outros animais mesmo todos juntos não chegam a 1%.

Dentre a própria raça há também o peso pluma (ex: lêmure), peso leve (ex: chimpanzé) e o peso pesado (ex: gorila).

Quanto mais raro menor a fertilidade, levando assim a novos métodos como a concepção masculina, pois a mistura com os macacos resulta: em macacos 100% das ocasiões.

Macacos não conseguem distinguir as espécies, não enxergam a alma ou espirito animal, não tem a sensibilidade para ouvir ou falar espiritualmente

Madararuis tem suas diferenças corporais e sensitivas dependendo do gene em questão. Exemplo: no urso a força, o olfato se destacam mas são lentos e tem baixa visão. Os poderes espirituais depende muito do nível combinado a raça conhecimento passado exclusivamente nas famílias.

No final tinha um endereço de aparência oficial em japonês. Sai do banco com o pergaminho, uma região onde procurar kyoto, uma casa mobiliada localizada com um carro a disposição na área e um cartão que me dava acesso a contas Potter nos dois mundos bruxo e trouxa com o suficiente para bancar uma cidade inteira por três vidas praticamente.

Na mansão Potter pedi a um elfo doméstico (monstro foi realocado com Andrômeda Black e meu afilhado Teddy) para separar o essencial para uma viagem de estadia prolongada no território muggles, escrevi para Hermione que estava noiva de Ron para avisar os weasley como um todo (Gina e eu nunca retomamos o namoro nem sequer tentamos simplesmente percebemos que não era para ser), Neville para avisar em Hogwarts (onde era estagiário de Sprout) somente aos que ficariam preocupados como McGonagall, Hagrid, Pomfrey, Luna e o Ministro da magia Kingsley Shacklebolt; todos com a mesma mensagem, eu ia viajar para **relaxar** não queria ser **incomodado** (não seria possível me localizar, garanti isso por diversos meios) os assuntos de extrema importância seriam enviados ao Grindotes que repassariam, no mais, não haveria contato exceto o flu para **um** deles **uma** vez por mês para deixá-los saber que estou vivo e bem.

Peguei a bagagem e pedi ao elfo para enviar as cartas via coruja 2 horas após minha saída e com um 'pop' estava no aeroporto, comprei a passagem para o Japão, agradecendo os novos documentos (falsos) e a mudança da aparência (verdadeira) que não fui reconhecido por ninguém (algo raro desde o retorno e sucessiva morte de Riddle diante dos jornais a 2 anos devido ao fiasco com a profecia no ministério), fiz o check-in, embarquei, decolamos, assisti dois filme em japonês para acostumar com a língua (encanto de tradução), comi, dormi, acordei, comi de novo, fui ao sanitário, assisti o jornal dessa vez, dormi mais um pouco, fui acordado pela voz da aeromoça, aterrissamos em Tokyo, retirei as malas, entrei no táxi, passei ao endereço,depois chegamos na casa, paguei o motorista (graças a Merlin eles aceitam cartões porque eu não tinha um iene sequer, depois teria que ir ao banco sacar algum para eventualidades), com a chave na mão entrei na casa, andei pelo ressinto, no primeiro quarto resolvi dormir a deixar os afazeres para amanhã.

Merlin, despertar em lurares estranhos é sempre desorientador (ainda mais depois de 2 dias de vôo mais 6 horas de carro) agora era 13:00 de acordo com o fuso de 8 horas ou seja 5:00 horas da manhã na Inglaterra (ninguém merece).

Realizado a higiene matinal, me vesti: cueca slip (cavada só na virilha) cinza, jeans azul lavado cintura baixa ajustado ao corpo, camisa solta de algodão creme gola em v (sem botões) manga curta, meias brancas cano curto, sapatênis gelo (meu vestuário se constitui de diversas cores todas claras), amarrei meu cabelo preto agora liso e longo (perto das omoplatas) em um rabo alto, verifiquei novamente minha cicatriz inexistente (desapareceu junto da horcruxis) e me maravilhei com a nitidez de uma visão perfeita, meus olhos pareciam tão grandes e verdes sem os óculos (poções de restauração, caro, demorado: usando óculos abaixando o grau conforme a necessidade, tratamento que terminou a uma semana ao qual ninguém sabia. Enfim valeu totalmente a pena) guardei os demais itens da mala em seus devidos lugares. Apanhei minha carteira (documentos falsos e cartão) com destino ao banco (enquanto percorria o caminho no taxi, avistei um na rua em frente três ou quatro quadras de distância).

Assim começou a nova vida para Yuri Kenshin vulgo Harry Potter, 17 anos em kyoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Andado pela rua Yuri percebeu que a região era abastada, casas antigas (mansões), comercio exclusivo, tudo muito pacifico. No banco pediu para falar com o gerente, conseguiu fazer uma grande retirada mas saiu aborrecido pois o homem fazia insinuações grosseiras, dando em cima dele descaradamente o tempo todo.

Com a barriga roncando procurou um lugar para comer, observando atentamente percebeu dois estabelecimentos: uma cafeteria e um restaurante, escolheu aquele que lhe traria mais nutrição e maior discrição, entrando só não deu meia volta indo embora imediatamente, porque sabia, seria o mesmo em qualquer local, teria de lidar com a situação da melhor forma que pudesse, pois nada surtiu efeito antes (feitiços, poções, rituais, disfarces comuns: trouxa), no entanto havia um jeito e ele iria encontrar, ele tinha uma prova (pergaminho) de que existia um meio e era esse o motivo de sua vinda ao Japão.

Sentou se, chamou o serviço, selecionou as comidas que reconheceu. Conforme recebia os pratos, sentiu o volume das conversas aumentar, devorou os rapidamente, suspeitando do andamento das coisas, pagou a conta, dirigiu se a porta, quando três pessoas se colocaram na sua frente barrando a saída, uma outra lhe agarrou braço impedindo o de desviar se.

-Com licença, deixem me passar. Disse educadamente.

-Gracinha. Você vem comigo. Falou apalpando a bunda de Yuri.

-Sai fora, não quero confusão. Puxando o braço e batendo na mão do tarado.

-Vamos gostosura, não faça dengo. Chegando perto.

-Senhores, nosso cliente ainda tem assuntos a tratar com a casa. Venha senhor, resolveremos no meu escritório. Caminhando atrás da senhora, Yuri suspirou de alivio com a intervenção.

-O que você estava pensando?! Se não queria atenção, não deveria andar nesse estado, se mostrando, causando confusão no meu restaurante, seu irresponsável, deveria deixar eles te violentarem, talvez aprendesse a liç

-Ei! Eu não fiz nada, foram eles que vieram pra cima de mi

-É claro que iriam, você está exalando feromônios por toda parte! Esconda sua alma agora!

-Esconder? Disse Yuri com a voz quase sumida. Uma expressão de surpresa apareceu no rosto da proprietária.

-Você...

-Como? Como faço para esconder? Se eu esconder minha alma o assédio terminará? Você poderia me ensinar? Quanto? Eu poço pagar é só me dizer?

-Se acalme. Sente (mostrando a cadeira), e conversarmos tranquilamente. Vamos começar do início, meu nome é Karen Togashiki. Você é?

-Meu nome é Yuri Kenshin, prazer em conhecê-la.

-Kenshin-san , conhece sobre sua condição certo. Perguntou ela em duvida.

-Eu inteirei me a pouquíssimo tempo e á muito que desconheço.

-Mas Kenshin-san nasceu assim.

-Sério? Talvez... bem, eu... quer disser meus pais estavam fugindo quando nasci e um ano depois foram assassinados.

-Mesmo assim alguém teria visto, percebido?

-Pode ser que tivesse algo impedindo (pedaço da alma de Voldemort) a visualização.

-Não é impossível, mais muito raro. Venha amanhã cedo, meu filho pode lhe ensinar o suficiente para passar no teste desse ano por 550.000,00 ienes (3.187,96 libras) Resolvido isso, o que faço com você agora? Kenshin-san não pode desfilar nu assim, atrairá gen

-Espere, espere Togashiki-san, como andando nu?

-Sim **nu** mostrando a todos sua grande necessidade por sexo.

-É por isso que eles...

-Sim esse é o motivo. Fique aqui por um instante, já volto. Disse saindo. Voltou rapidamente me entregando pulseira de couro (pele de cobra).

-Um empréstimo, pertence ao meu filho Shinobu, seu professor, por enquanto vai servir.

-Obrigada Togashiki-san.

-Yuri-san, me chame de karen, afinal de agora em diante nos veremos todos os dias. Até amanhã.

-Até Karen-san.

Foi embora agradecendo a Merlin pela boa sorte, encontrar respostas logo no primeiro dia e o mais extraordinário de toda história, ninguém o perseguiu, fez compras no mercado e se pós a caminho da casa tranquilamente, sem nenhum tarado atrás.

Guardou os mantimentos: comida na cozinha (mesa e cadeiras 8 pessoas, armários embutido; fogão, micro-ondas, geladeira-freezer e utensílios: batedeira, cafeteira, processador, pratos, copos, panelas, talheres...; paredes gelo, pia granito rosado, piso granito branco), os matérias de limpeza no armário do corredor (quarto pequeno vazio exceto por duas prateleiras na parte de cima da parede branca, piso madeira) e os de higiene no banheiro (1 prateleiras, banco, banquetas; pequenos chuveiros; banheira-piscina, piso e paredes mármore verde claro. 2 pia, armário, secador de mão, privada eletrônica brancos, parede e piso de mármore branco), passou no escritório (sofá e cadeiras estofados bege, parede marrom claro uma delas coberta de cima a baixo com livros, mesa a tecnologia mas atual: computador, impressora, escâner...piso madeira) pegou um livro andou pela sala (mesa de centro, sofá grafite baixo largo ao longo de duas paredes cor de lavando, hack, TV LED 50, aparelhos de: som, vídeo, jogos...portas duplas deslizante de papel que se abriam para a varanda mostrando um jardim, piso madeira) foi para o quarto azul(7: 2 grandes, 3 médios, 2 pequenos todos mobiliados no mesmo estilo conforme e tamanho: cama box, criado-mudo, guarda-roupa embutido, cortinas e lençóis brancos, piso madeira, entre os quartos mudava somente a cor das paredes) deitou se começando a leitura.

Yuri acordou ainda cansado , preparou o jantar (sopa com legumes) e voltou a dormir.


End file.
